


Leaping into the Fray

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Development, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was leap.</p></blockquote>





	Leaping into the Fray

Buffy jams the cell under her jaw, doesn't let it interrupt the weapons sharpening she's involved in. Giles' fearful, apologetic voice causes her to abruptly still.

"Whatever this creature is, it's managed to prevent any spells from being cast."

That means no teleporting. There isn't another slayer within fifty miles.

A demon army will be showing up any minute and she's on her own. The sky starts to darken unnaturally.

She picks up the scythe, the polished blade catching her feral expression. A river of adrenaline courses through her as she starts to run. Just another day saving the world.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was leap.


End file.
